familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:People Template
Introduction Any contributor with numerous known ancestors and other relatives to be added to this site can do more in a given time if using time-saving ways of doing it. If it is done in a coordinated way, there will be easy links to pages dealing with a person's near-relatives as well as listings of others with the same surname or from the same area. And we are finding ways of displaying whole family trees direct from the site data if all pages are properly linked. See the "Create article" link in the top menu. (If just starting, you may find useful guidelines at '') '''More recent developments than what we show here are at (recommended rather than this page). If you plan on having pages for parents and/or children of your chosen individual, you will probably save time in the medium term by spending an extra couple of minutes initially creating an info page or a "facts" page, which displays more on relatives' and other pages automatically.' ---- If, having read the above, you have decided to stay with the "simple" page idea, you need at least to have a page with its title containing the person's name, and also dates unless the name is unique; so: *If it has not been created, you can create a page with an infobox at . *If it has been created but has very little on it, this model or one of the others may be ideal to copy for giving it handy headings and quickly fleshing it out and creating useful links from it. If copying text from Wikipedia See Template talk:enWP for the proper attribution. How to use this model Copy and paste First copy to your person's page the whole of the "You may copy this:" section. Click "Show preview", check that things look OK, then click "Save page". Edit as desired ''Click "Edit" again. Fill in what you can, deleting the "wrong sex" option in two places (and integrating with anything that was already on the page). ''In the "place" sections, each draft link will lead straight to an existing or proposed page on this Wikia (where links to Wikipedia and other pages may be found or added). If there is a Wikipedia: article about the place, using that name exactly will save time for you and/or other contributors in the long run. "Commented out" sections ''Lines or blocks of text starting with "" are (to use the computer language term) '"comment" sections', which don't show on the displayed page and '''should stay in the "source code" until used or changed'. Most of them may help future editors and can stay for ever. When you have some information that fits in such a "commented-out" section, you just remove both of the comment tags to make the lines visible; DO NOT REMOVE JUST ONE OF A PAIR of those code tags! If in doubt, leave them all in and maybe seek help at Forum:Help desk. Leave headings even if no content yet ''Where you can't find anything to go under a particular heading, leave that heading (with or without its comment tags), to make it easy for a later editor who can use the heading. You may copy this: Full name Vital statistics * Sex: Male Female * Born: at [[]] * Died: in [[]] at age ?? * Interment: in [[]] Pedigree x was the son daughter of Full Name (YOB-YOD) and Full Name (YOB-YOD). Biography Gallery Contributors *~~~ Sources # # References External links * Category:Created with Genealogy:People Template